bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
BleachWiki:Neueste Kapitel
Diese Seite enthält Spoiler, diejenigen, die sich den Spaß am deutschen Manga nicht verderben wollen, sollten NICHT weiterlesen! __NOEDITSECTION__ Kapitel 423: Farwell Swords Spoiler von nezzz www.bleachasylum.com und von Sheetz auf FLOL, japanisches Original von Ohana; ins Deutsche von Icis Leibgarde Spoilertext: Die Zentralkammer der 46 entscheidet dass Aizen im 8ten Level der Hölle für 18.800 Jahre gefangen gehalten werden soll. ''Aizen fand dies lächerlich da 20.000 Jahren angebrachter wären. Währenddessen woanders. Yamamoto (ja lebt noch): "Unerhört! Ihr habt einen Komandanten Haori verloren? Beschädigte oder nicht spielt es keine Rolle, wie kann so etwas fehlen? Und wieso seht ihr so aus als ob es keine Rolle spielt?" Byakuya: "Keine Sorge Komandant, es war nur ein billiger Harori, ich werde dafür aufkommen." Yamamoto: "Ich bin deshalb nicht besorgt! Leute, denkt nach, sagt mir was die Bedeutung eines Haori ist." Byakuya: "Störung." Kenpachi: "Billigware." Shunsui: "Mode." Yamamoto: "Ihr Jungs seit nicht einmal Iditoten." Ukitake's 2 Untergebene: "Der Komandant sieht gut aus." Ukitake: "Ja 10 Tage nach der Schlacht und er hat sogar einen Arm verloren trotzdem scheint seine Stärke komplett zurückgekehrt zu sein. Es gibt wirklich keinen Shinigami der ihn ersetzen könnte." Mayuri ist in Hueco Mundo um Forschungen zu betreiben. Hinamori ist auch wieder genesen. Hitsugaya ist in einer Höhle und trainiert Irgendwo in den Schatten Matsumoto: "Du... verschwandst einfach so...nicht mal ein Stück blieb übrig von dir, dass ist es was an dir hasse. Ich nehme an von nun an kann ich mich nicht mehr so gut bewegen, ich vermute du wolltest mich nicht so sehen, dass ist es was ich an dir mag, Gin." Ichigos Zimmer Orihime : "ah!" Ichigo ist aufgewacht und seine Haare sind wieder normal. Orihime : " kurosaki-kun" Ichigo: "Ist das..mein Zimmer?" Rukia: "Ist es, du schliefst wahrscheinlich einen Monat lang." Orihime: " Alle sind so ruhig, ich fühle mich beschähmt was zu sagen." Ichigo: Einen Monat...oh ja meine Power..." Rukia: "Ichigo, Urahara hat mir alles gesagt du... hast deine Shinigami Power verloren." Ichigo: "Er hats dir gesagt? Sieht so aus als müsste ich es aufgeben ein Shinigami zu sein. Rukia versucht zu erklären was mit Ichigo los war. Es hat mit dem Dangai zu tun und der Zeitverschiebung da drine. Deshalb sind auch wieder seine Haare kürzer geworden und er verliert all seine spirtuellen Kräfte nach und nach. Ichigo geht nach draußen und spürt keine Spur von Reiatsu und selbst die Spur von Rukias wird immer schwächer. Rukia: "Auf wieder sehen Ichigo." Ichigo: "Sieht so aus..." Rukia: "Schau nicht so traurig. Auch wenn du nicht mehr in der Lage bist mich zu sehen so werde ich dich sehen können." Ichigo: "Was? Das ist nichts worüber du froh sein solltest". Rukia verblasst langsam. Ichigo: "Bitte bestell an alle meine Grüße." Rukia:"ja.." Ichigo: "Auf wieder sehen Rukia, danke." Kein Bleach für 2 Wochen. Ende des Kapitels ''Es scheinen die meisten überlebt zu haben und diese versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen. Ichigo ist kein Shinigami mehr ist dass das Ende seiner Abendteuer? Was wird es in zwei Wochen geben? '' Spoilerbilder zu Kapitel 423: Farwell Swords __NOEDITSECTION__ C423-1.JPG|Aizen wird der Prozess gemacht C423-2.JPG|Matsumoto denkt an Gin C423-3.JPG|Ichigo wacht auf C423-4.JPG|Letzte Unterhaltung mit Rukia C423-5.JPG|Abschied von Rukia 8mqsm.jpg 59866784.jpg|Ukitake, Sentaro und Kiyone beobachten Yamamoto 44089870.jpg|Yamamoto belehrt Kenpachi, Byakuya und Kyouraku Zur Vollbildansicht bitte auf das gewünschte Bild klicken __NOEDITSECTION__ Vorherige Kapitel kurze Zusammenfassung der Inhalte vorheriger Kapitel mit Verlinkungen zu den einzelnen Artikeln für die Kapitel Kapitel 388: Ichigo ist aus dem Garganta hervorgebrochen und greift Aizen von hinten an. Doch Aizen hatte hinter seinem Nacken ein Schutzschild postiert, wodurch Ichigos Getsuga Tensho geblockt wird. Ichigo denkt, er hätte in Hollowform attackieren sollen und Aizen weiß genau, was Ichigo denkt, er hat ihn bereits in der Hand. Aizen provoziert Ichigo und dieser schleudert, nun in Hollowform, ein weiteres Getsuga Tensho auf Aizen, dem dieser jedoch einfach mit einem Shunpo hinter Ichigo ausweicht. Als Ichigo sich erneut von Aizen entfernt, meint dieser, dass ein Kampf auf Distanz zwischen ihnen, nutzlos sei. Und mit diesen Worten taucht er direkt vor Ichigo, dessen herz berührend, wieder auf. Gleich darauf meint Aizen, dass Ichigo nur ein flügelloser Adler sei, da er keinen wirklichen Hass auf Aizen verpüre. Durch all das verwirrt und provoziert, ist Ichigo dabei, etwas Dummes zu tun, als Komamura ihn aufhält. Nach einer kleinen Ansprache Komamuras an Ichigo, tauchen auch die restlichen, noch kampffähigen Shinigami und Vizard auf. Sie wollen Ichigo um jeden Preis beschützen. Kapitel 387: Tousen fällt. Hirako hat inzwischen sein Zanpakuto freigesetzt und heißt Aizen in seiner "Umgekehrten Welt" willkommen.Nun greift er an und obwohl Aizen sich zuerst verteidigen zu können scheint, landet Shinji einen Treffer. Denn auch Aizens Wahrnehmung und die Attackenrichtung wurden umgekehrt. Shinji meint, dass aufgrund der Reflexe niemand in der Hitze des Gefechtes dazu in der Lage sei, sein Zanpakuto korrekt zu kontern. Shinji attackiert ein weiteres Mal, doch Aizen meint, dass man Shinjis Zanpakuto nicht mit dem seinen vergleichen kann und gleich darauf wird statt Aizen Hirako verletzt. Der zweite Angriff ist fehlgeschlagen. Der besiegte Tousen fragt sich indessen nur noch eines: "Warum?" Hisagi und Komamura haben sich über ihn gebeugt und reden mit ihm. Die Freundschaft zwischen den dreien scheint wiederherstellbar und Tousen möchte Hisagis Gesicht wenigstens einmal sehen, doch kurz bevor dies geschehen kann, explodiert Tousens Körper. Erzürnt schreit Komamura Aizen an und erblickt dabei etwas am Himmel: Ichigo ist angekommen. Kapitel 386: Durch seine Resurrección kann Tousen nun sehen. Nachdem er sich erst einmal umgesehen hat, bezeichnet er Komamura schamlos als "hässlicher" als er sich ihn vorgestellt habe. Nach einem kurzen Flashback zum Grab von Tousens Freundin, erfährt man Komamuras Motive, warum er Tousens Freund wurde. Komamura will Tousens Resurrección mit seinem Bankai kontern, doch der Riese Kokujo Tengen Myo'o wird von Tousens neuer Attacke Los Nueve Aspectos umgeworfen. Denselben Schaden erhält auch Komamura. Als Tousen den Kampf mit einem Doppelcero beenden will und Komamura sich bei Iba, Hisagi und Tousen entschuldigt, fährt ihm plötzlich eine Klinge mitten durch den Kopf. Der dafür verantwortliche Hisagi meint, dass "der bilnde Kommandant Tousen" diesem Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ausgewichen wäre. So setzt der Vizekommandant der 9. Kompanie sein Zanpakuto im Kopf seines ehemaligen Kommandanten frei und beraubt Tousen erneut seiner Sehkraft. __NOEDITSECTION__ Was du wissen solltest Arrancar � Karakura Town � Kommandanten � Espada � Zanpakuto � Sosuke Aizen � Ichigo Kurosaki � Gin Ichimaru � Keigo Asano � Isshin Kurosaki � Tatsuki Arisawa � Mizuiro Kojima � Don Kanonji � Zangetsu � Rangiku Matsumoto � Chizuru Honshō � Zennosuke Kurumadani Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Spoiler